Requiem of thy Soul
by ScarletLeaves
Summary: What if someone you once knew came back, but their memories are gone? What if the memories are still there? New Enemies are disturbing the peace in Soul Society. Who or what are they? Find out and see. Sorry really bad at summaries.
1. The Unexpected

**Hi there, this is my very first real fanfiction; I try to get through my writer's block for about 2 years. I know it may sound strange but try to juggle a writer's block and trying to do better in school, again my first and it would really help if I have a beta reader, just PM me. Well enjoy! I had to rewrite this chapter again.**

**Requiem of thy Soul**

_Ch.1_

_The Unexpected_

**Soul Society**

It was quiet peaceful in the Soul Society yet there were some disturbance in the night air outside of Seireitei. There were two dark figures standing on a nearby roof that had a perfect view of the white walls of Seireitei.

"My how lovely the walls look and from this view here, what do you think Kanji?" one of the dark figure said with a feminine voice and whose face is hidden in the shadows. The other who was sitting crossed leg replied "when do we begin, I am getting restless, you and I have been here almost a month, Jun".

"Calm yourself, Kanji. Did you forget our mission we are here to watch and observe these so called Shinigami, and that is our orders, you understand?"

The woman named Jun said, then turn around in the opposite direction, getting ready to leave her comrade there, before she "besides it won't be for long now". She then vanished into thin air, leaving a frustrated Kanji in his own thoughts "_I'm not even sure that we are ready, what is __**he **__thinking?"_

**Karakura Town**

"AHH, I can't believe it, I'm running late this will be my 5th time of being late for class" an orange hair boy running in a frustrated and annoyed voice, "stupid old man, and his sneak attacks, what is he thinking?!"

_Flashback_

"_ICHIGO!!!!" Isshin knocking on his son's door_

"_What is it, I'm trying to getting ready for…." Couldn't finish his sentence in time after he open the door, Ichigo manage to block his father's punches, "I don't have time for this old man, I woke up late and I am in a __**very**__ bad mood!"_

_With all his strength, Ichigo kick is father in the stomach and ran downs stairs and out the door"_

"_Wait Ichigo, what about breakfast" Yuzu shouting at Ichigo, "sorry Yuzu, but how about breakfast for dinner, got to go bye"_

Present

"Man, I wish I didn't skip breakfast, maybe Orihime will give me something to snack on," looking down at his watch, not paying attention what was in front him until…

BAM! Flower pedals flying around in the air

He ran into someone, knocking both him and the other person down. Ichigo rubbing his head" I am so sorry I should have been looking where I was going. I was….." Ichigo stop in mid sentence looking at the person he ran into and to his surprise he didn't expect to run into her.

"It is okay I wasn't looking where I was going, I should be the one apologizing" she looks so much like Rukia except the strand of hair on the middle of her face was shorter and more frayed at the end, _"she's Rukia's older sister, no doubt about it" _Ichigo could it gasp the what he was saying "_but didn't she died 55 years ago, how can this be there is no way"_

"Um, are you alright? You're not hurt or anything are you?" The woman, that look like Hisana said, picking herself off the ground, dusting herself and her blue sun dress off, and a bouquet of a white roses or what is left of them.

"No, I'm okay, besides I should be asking you the same thing and I am so sorry for the flowers. I promise I buy you some new flower"

"Oh it's alright. You should probably get going now" the woman smiles and continued "by the looks of it the way you were running and looking at your watch, I would probably guess you are running late for something"

Confused what she meant at first, Ichigo realized what she meant.

"Oh jeez, you're right I got to go now. But if we see each other again I promise I buy you some new flowers, got to go bye"

Ichigo yelling out what he said began running.

"_Can a soul come back after all these year, maybe I should go ask Urahara, he would know"._ Finally Ichigo got to his destination and just made it before the last bell rang "_What should I tell Rukia, no I should wait"_

**Urahara's Shop**

"Well Ichigo nice it is nice to see you, so how is your double life" Urahara said

"What do you think" Ichigo said, being annoyed by the exiled Shinigami, "anyway the reason I'm here is because I have a questions about something"

"Really what a surprise you usually don't have questions for me, so what is it" Urahara fanning himself, curious what Ichigo's question is

"Well I was wondering, when someone dies their souls go into Soul Society" Urahara nodded as Ichigo continued "and what if that souls would to past from the Soul Society, like die again. What happens to that soul?"

"Is that really your question Ichigo" Urahara looking at Ichigo, nodding, "well that soul is reincarnated into the human world of course and their memories they once had would be erased, you should know that Ichigo, why bring that up"

"Well you see, I sort of met someone and…."

"And it was love at first sight wasn't it Ichigo" Urahara laughing

"Oh shut up!" throwing a pillow at Kisuke's face "It wasn't like that" Ichigo trying his best to calm down "anyways I ran into…to Rukia's sister, Hisana". After saying that name, Urahara just stared at Ichigo

"So is that all?"

"What do you mean _is that's all_?! I'm telling you I saw Hisana, and she is alive" Ichigo said, practically yelling at Urahara

"I mean what I mean, so you saw Kuchiki Hisana soul, huh? My how interesting and here of all places. So are going to tell Rukia-chan?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Ichigo looking down, clenching his fist, "Ichigo maybe you should wait since you actually saw the soul of Hisana she would probably have no memories from her past life, so you should wait till the time is right to tell Rukia-chan" sipping his tear Urahara got up, "and speaking of time, its time for you to leave"

"What I just got here, you just going to kick me out", Urahara replies "well yeah I'm closing up shop early, because I'm going on vacation." By that Ichigo was being pushed out the door "what do you mean you're going on vacation, where are you going?"

"Well it is none of your business, I'll be back in a few days, or week" mumbling the last word, "well have fun now, bye" pushed Ichigo outside and closed the door behind him. Ichigo got up from the ground, "what was that about going on vacation and crap, and it's not even that late" mumbling to himself, Ichigo taking one last look at Urahara's door, and began walking away.

As Urahara watch Ichigo walking away in a nearby window Ururu came up to him and ask "Sir, what do you mean going on vacation?" Urahara smiles and patting Ururu head "Well not just me, you, Jinta, and Tessai, are all going away just for a little while", "oh I see, but for what reason exactly?" "Well if you must know Ururu you could say that I just want to avoid some unwelcome visitors that's all" with that said Urahara smiled and left Ururu by the window.

"Visitors?"

**Well this was my first attempt, hope you enjoyed, this is only the beginning, tell me if I should continue or not okay, I hope I get some reviews, lol**


	2. An Unwelcome Stranger

_Ch. 2_

_An Unwelcome Stranger_

"Damn that Urahara, taking a vacation, and throwing me out the door like that" talking to himself, Ichigo continued walking home. Around a corner up ahead there were long stone stair case that lead all the way to an old Shinto shrine that was abandon a long time ago. When Ichigo past the stone stair cases he suddenly felt a strange spiritual pressure only for a second and the way it felt it was as if he chilled to the bones.

_What was that I haven't felt a spiritual pressure like this before is it a Hollow, no it's different from Hollow and disappeared, just like that?_

Ichigo knew where that spiritual pressure came from if it was only a few seconds,

_Maybe that spiritual pressure I felt a moment ago was my imagination, but…_

And with that Ichigo just walk away trying to make sense what just happen just now.

**Soul Society**

Kuchiki Rukia was walking down the hall of the Kuchiki Manor until she came across a shoji door. She rolled the door and made her way into a large room, and on the right side of the room laid a somewhat large shrine that took up most of the wall displaying pictures of the departed people that once were alive. There were flowers on the shrine and incense candles for those that want to pray to the departed souls. Yet in the middle of all those past Kuchiki, was a picture that she cherished most in her heart was no other than a photo of her older sister, Kuchiki Hisana.

Rukia smiles at that one photo, because if it were not for her sister, she would not met Renji, become a shinigami, and been adopted in one of the Four Noble Families. She had no ill feelings towards her for abandoning her, but Rukia wished that she would of held on a little longer for her to say: _It's not your fault, I forgive you. _

She was about to light some incense and pray to her sister, till she saw two incases candle that look like they were already used. She thought that maybe someone had already been her and the only person that she would know would do that was…

_Nii-sama_

Then suddenly there was a gently rapping on the shoji door, Rukia turned to she who was there and it was one of the servants.

"Rukia-sama there is an urgent message from Ukitake-taicho for you"

"Thank you I will be right there"

"Hai"

As the servant left, Rukia began to face her sister photo, clapping her hands and began to pray. After her short prayer she left the shrine.

--------

"Ukitake-taicho, what is the urgent message?"

"Well Rukia I need you to go to the World of the Living to investigate something"

Curious, Rukia ask, "Why is there increase of Hollow Attacks?"

"No, not like that, but there has been something strange happening there, so I just need to observe that's all, you can say it s been quiet lately, straggly quiet"

"I understand, when do I leave"

"In 20 minutes. I hope you don't mind "

"No of course not Taicho, I'll leave immediately"

"Good and be careful. I'll inform Kuchiki-taicho of you departure"

"Thank, Ukitake-taicho"

--------

**Karakura Town**

The sun was beginning to set over the quiet and peaceful place of Karakura Town

Ichigo was out patrolling to see if there are any signs of Hollow activities, but there was nothing that was out of the ordinary. Ichigo landing on a near by telephone pole sensing a familiar spiritual pressure heading towards him and

"Ichigo"

"Rukia, what's up, what are you doing here?" I've been given an ordered by Ukitake-tachio to investigate something"

"Really like what"

"I am unsure just taicho sent me here and to report anything that is odd" "has something strange happen recently"

"No nothing its been quiet here, only a few Hollow activities here and there but nothing I can't handle"

"I see that is good to…" before she could finish her sentence both her and Ichigo felt a strong spiritual pressure that just came out of nowhere

"This spiritual pressure again" Ichigo began. "What do you mean again, Ichigo?"

"I felt this before, but it was only a few seconds, I though I was just my imagination. Guess I was wrong, lets go Rukia"

"Right"

The two shinigami began to follow the strange and eerie spiritual pressure and a couple minutes later they were standing in front of the abandon shrine.

"I am positive this is the precise location where we felt that pressure" Rukia said as she was looking around to find any signs of any possible clues. "What is going on here it just disappeared that fast"

"Ichigo I think we have company" Rukia drawing Sode no Shiyuki out and in her battle stance facing a groups of tree. _She's right something is coming, _Ichigo though. Out of nowhere there was a giant Hollow that almost stood like a two story house. Ichigo than drew out his zanpato, Zangetsu.

The hollow began to attack the two. Ichigo dodge the hollows claws that were aiming right for him.

Rukia then manage to jump in front of the hollows face, expanding her right hand out shouting out, "Hadō #31. Shakkahō" a blast of crimson energy fireball shot out from the palms of her hand and landed on the hollows face. Yet the hollow quickly recover and started to charge.

"Getsuga Tens-" Ichigo was suddenly cut off when the hollows came tail out of nowhere sent him crashing against a near by tree.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

Distracted, the hollow had the opportunity to knock down Rukia to the ground and pin her down with great force. Gasping for air, Rukia couldn't get her arms free to perform any kid**ō,** nothing else to do, she closed her eyes.

The hollow was ready to crush the shinigami, until the hollow let out a loud bloody cry

Rukia's eye shot open, and a serve arm lying next to her. The hollow released Rukia facing something in front of its view. Rukia turned on her stomach to see, what the hollow was staring at and what it was staring was a figure, what look like a female figure, who had her back turned. By the looks of it the strange woman wore a two large shoulder pieces, her hair long pale white that was braided, and a cloak like cape covering the rest on the back.

"Finally I found you. I was starting to think that you didn't want to play with me anymore" the mysterious woman, turn around getting a perfect view. She looks like she was in her early twenties. Her hairline looks like a strong widow's peak. Her skin almost pale as outfit was that of a tight fitting black kimono with baggy black pants, like a standard shinigami uniform, and a white sash that around wrapped her stomach to her waist giving her a somewhat very slim waist. And what was unusual were the two large shoulder pieces and an armor chest plate that look like it was scratch up and had weird patterns on it. In her right hand, she held a long double-edge sword that didn't look too friendly

"I see you are busy playing with your _new _friends" the woman smiled and stared at the hollow with her dark blue eyes "but we haven't finished playing _our game yet_". She began to charge toward the hollow and the hollow began to do the same thing, forgetting his prey.

Ichigo ran towards Rukia who was recovering from the hollows force,

"Rukia you okay?"

"Yeah I think so?"

"Who is that, someone from the Soul Society?"

"No, I haven't seen her before"

"Damn, what's going on here?"

As they watch the fight, the hollow lost another arm crying in agony. "What a disappointment, I thought you were going to be a challenge", the woman sighed, "you're just another weak hollow, well time to end this". With that she disappeared and reappeared behind the hollow who had beheaded by the mysterious stranger. When the hollow's body dissolved, the woman dusted herself, "Now where is another hollow I can play with" she said.

"Hey you" the stranger turned to where the voice was coming from, "who are you?" Ichigo said

"Who me" the woman pointed to herself, "oh just a nobody, what about you", her eyes began to widen "are you two shinigami?" the woman asked. "Yes we are shinigami," Ichigo pointed his blade at the stranger "are you a shinigami or an Arrancar"

"Don't compare me with the two, I'm neither one" Looking at Ichigo

_A shinigami, huh?_

"I wonder?" the woman smiled, almost in a deviant smile, she disappeared, Ichigo raised his blade in time to block the strangers assault.

"Don't disappoint me".

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled out as Ichigo was being pushed away and started to block the woman's sword. A very shock and confused Ichigo said "what do you think you are doing?!", "what does it look like we're fight" "I can see that" Ichigo dodging her strikes. _She is like Kenpachi, the way she keeps smiling like this is like a game for her, laughing, and swinging her sword. _

This fight was getting out of hand. Rukia could just stand there while Ichigo was holding back as the woman kept on swinging her sword towards him.

_That's strange I get sense here spiritual pressure or anything, if she isn't a shinigami or an Arrancar then is she some soul? But she early defeated that hollow earlier. That armor of hers and the way she carelessly swings that sword around. I have to help Ichigo._

"Ichigo move now" Rukia shouted out and expanded her hand out, "Hadō #33. Sōkatsui". Ichigo mange to avoid the kido, and head for the woman. Explosion, dust everywhere

_Did I get her?_

"That was rude" the voice came from behind Rukia. Shocked, Rukia shunpo away, but it seemed that the woman caught up to her, knocking her down on the ground causing Rukia to drop her sword. The woman put her foot on top of Rukia's chest hard, causing Rukia to cry in pain

"Didn't someone ever teach you that is rude to interrupt someone fun" the woman said in an annoyed voice, "well since you'll just get in the way, I guess I take you out first, shinigami", smiling the woman raised her sword up high.

"Hey! Let her go! I thought you were fighting me?" Ichigo said, "I'll just be a minute, let me dispatched this one, then we can coninue our game"

The woman just kept on smiling raising her sword up high, getting ready to make her finally blow.

"So long _Shinigami_"

"RUKIA!!!" Ichigo shouted out her name as the blade came down to the defenseless raven haired shinigami.

* * *

**Well I hope I am doing a good job with this story, please let me know if I need to add more details or if you are confused on some scenes. Please review!**


	3. The Silver Eye Savior

**Disclaimer: Bleach characters belong to Kudo Tite. But the Original Characters do belong to me.**

* * *

_Ch. 3_

__

The Silver Eye Savior

"Rukia!"

Rukia watched in horror as the blade came down at her, getting ready for death blow, but nothing happen. Rukia was still frozen to realize that the woman's sword was gone from her hands. The woman looks down at her hands, "what the hell?" she said.

"What do you think you are doing, Akeginu?" a calm feminine voice said

The woman, Akeginu, turned to her right glaring at the person standing a few feet away that was addressing her. "What are **_you_** doing here?" she said in angry mixed with annoyance. Rukia manage to get a glimpse of a yet another figure, another woman. This time, wearing a large brown cloak that almost reached to the ground covering her entire figure, she had very long pale blonde hair swaying loosely in the breeze, and her eyes were unusual, they were almost the color of silver. In her right hand was the sword that Akeginu had in her hands before it vanished.

_How was she able to grab that sword so fast? I didn't even sense her presence or anything just like I can't sense this woman's spiritual pressure either. What's going on?_ Rukia thought

"I came here looking for you, you are needed. Let's go" the calm woman said, her expression was calm, almost emotionless.

The two women began to stare on another almost in a threatening way

"Alright then" signed, Akeginu removed her foot off of Rukia, and then started walking towards the blonde hair stranger. Rukia was collecting herself as Ichigo came running towards her and kneeling next to her to check if she was in major pain "are you okay, you hurt?" "No, I'm fine, thanks".

"Thank goodness". Ichigo said, "Hey wait who are you guys?!"

"I see you made some new friends, Akeginu." Looking at Ichigo "I apologies for my friend here. She can be a little rough when she is playing" the calm woman said. "Let's go"

"Fine, but first can I have my sword back?"

"Of course, here" the calm woman threw Akeginu's sword at her and she caught it was if it was nothing. Akeginu placed her sword in her sheath that was hanging on her back and began walking towards the stairs. Then she stopped "I hope we can finish our little game soon, shinigami". With that she disappeared leaving a shunpo sound.

The blonde hair woman began to turn her back, but Ichigo manage to her by saying.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question. Who are you and what is going on here?!"

"Again, I apologies, but I cannot answer any questions"

"Why not?! Your so called psycho friend just attacks us for no reason!"

She turned around, started to staring at the two shinigamis.

_That orange hair Shinigami is somehow different. What is it? His spiritual pressure seems like it is growing at an increasing rate and his zanpakutō. Telling by the size of it he could be having trouble controlling his own spiritual pressure and yet at the same time having no trouble controlling it. _Her silver eyes widen as she sensed something else disturbing. _I sense that there is something else that resides within him, could it be that of a hollow? Impossible. Still it would explain Akeginu's behavior and why she only attacked him. I should report this._

_And as for the other one, she seems normal; nothing seems unusual about her spiritual pressure and does not seem out of the ordinary nor am I sensing anything odd. I would say it is normal and also _

Her eyes began to soften as she kept at gazing at the small raven hair shinigami.

_Her resemblance, I wonder…_

The blonde hair woman gaze seems to drifting off to another direction, passed the two shinigami. Staring at some stones next to the abandon shrine, something caught her eye.

Closing her eyes and smirk little, "As I recall you should be thanking, if it was not for me your comrade there would not be alive". Ichigo was about to say something, but was cut off, "and since you keep asking questions I can only give you this. My name. My name is Shizuka and may I ask what your names are, _Shinigamis?_"

"I am Kuchiki Rukia"

"And I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, a Substitute Shinigami"

"A substitute, huh? Interesting. I will remember your names, and hopefully you will remember mine, if we cross paths again". She turned around taking her leave down the stone steps. "Farewell"

_I hope we do not cross paths again, because I fear that if we do see each again, then I will have no choice but to strike you where you stand, Kurosaki Ichigo._ Shizuka thought as she was walking down the stone steps. Then disappeared.

--

"What was all that about?" Ichigo began as he tried to collect the events that happen just now. "I'm not sure. We should go to Urahara and ask him if he knows what is going on", "sorry but he's not here, he left". "What do you mean he left" "well he said he's going somewhere and won't be back in a few days"

_If I said he went on vacation, then Rukia would ring his neck once she sees him. You own me for sure Urahara_

---

Urahara sneezed "excuse me". That was strange s_omeone must be talking about me, or I might be getting one of those winter colds_

_---_

"Well then I'll just report this to Ukitake-taicho" Rukia pulling out her soul phone contacting the 13th Division

"Okay you do that I'm going to look around", Rukia nodded.

Ichigo began to wonder, what the blonde hair woman, Shizuka was staring at, like something caught her eye. Curious, Ichigo tried to remember which direction she was looking out. Then he remember she was looking somewhere on the side of the Shinto shrine, and there lied another group of trees and next to them were small broken statues which were hard to tell what they once look like. Then something white caught Ichigo's eyes, leaning against an old looking tree. Ichigo kneeled down to get a better look and they look like.

_White flowers? No, but white roses._ There were a dozen white roses, freshly picked, _who would…_Suddenly recalling that morning when he was late for school. _Was…was it her. That woman._

"Hey Ichigo what did you find?"

"Oh nothing just broken statues that's all", standing in front of the flowers so Rukia wouldn't see, "so what did Ukitake say?", "He said, he will look up the names of the two woman we encounter, maybe there are records of them or something, and I also informed him about that one particular armor that one of them were wearing. I know I saw that armor before, but I cannot recall where I seen it. Until then we'll just have to keep investigating this".

"Alright, we better get going, its starting to get dark". Ichigo was preparing to shunpo, "Oh Rukia there's something…"

"_Ichigo maybe you should wait, since you actually saw the soul of Hisana she would probably have no memories from her past life, so you should wait till the time is right to tell Rukia-chan"_

Remembered hat Urahara said, Ichigo thought it wasn't the best time, to tell her yet, "You know what never mind, its nothing". "Okay?" Rukia wanted to know what he was about to say, but then again he said it was nothing.

_What's going through your head, Ichigo? Something is bothering him, but if it is nothing, then it's nothing _

----

There were sounds of foot steps echoing in a distance and the sounds of opening doors.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Akeginu" a man said in a tiring voice. "We had to send Shizuka to track you down, well?"

Akeginu bowed on the ground, "you must forgive for my tardiness. I was...busy."

"I see. Is that all?" by the tone of his voice, the strange man tone sounded as if he was irritated

"Hai, so is it time, did he finally make **his** decision?"

"I believe I have"

Her widen when she heard **his **voice "I...I'm sorry" she began to stutter, "I did not scene your presence I…"

He cut her off before she finished her sentence. "Don't worry; you just need to be patience. Everything is coming to plan"

"Hai, Master"

* * *

**Hey finally reviews *jump in the air*. I will post the characters profiles later are as the story goes. **

**Happy Birthday Rukia! Jan 14**


	4. Red Lights

**Disclaimer: Bleach characters belong to Kudo Tite. But the Original Characters do belong to me.**

* * *

_Ch. 4_

_Red Lights_

**Soul Society**

At the Shinigami Research and Development Institute**, **Akon and his partners Hiyosu and Rin Tsubokura were busy scanning a map of Karakura Town to see if there is anything that was unusual activies in the World of the Living, requested by Ukitake. Asking them if there is anything out of the ordinary, everything look mind until…

Beep, beep

On the screen there was a blinking red light, "what's happening, it is a hollow?" asked Akon, "I don't' know" Hiyosu said, typing on his keyboard to indicating the precise location "I can't get tell if it is a hollow, an Arrancar, or anything, and activity there keeps on increasing". "This can't be good, we have to hurry and inform Kurotsuchi-taicho about this"

At the 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakuya was sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork, when he heard a tap at the door. "Yes, what is it?" Opening the door one of his subordinates said bowing his head, "Kuchiki-taicho, I received word from Sōtaichō, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekunithat that there is an emergency captain meeting being held and he wants all captains to attend, right away"

He closed his eyes. "Very well and also inform Abarai-fukutaichō of my departure",

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho" with that said, Kuchiki Byakuya left the 6th Division.

---

**Karakura Town**

Unlocking the front door, Ichigo said out loud. "Hey I'm home"

"Oh, Ichigo. Welcome home. I just got finished making dinner" Yuzu said "you better hurry before it gets cold"

"Okay, it smells go-" before Ichigo he was greeted by his father with a kick in his face, knocking him down on the floor. "Ichigo where have you've been its past 7 o'clock, and dinner is served at exactly 7 o'clock" said his father.

"What you talking about old man. It's only 7:02, so I'm two minutes late, what is the big deal and this is how you greet your son?!"

"Like I said dinner is always at 7'oclock" looking up when he heard somebody else coming through the door too.

"Hi Mr. Kurosaki, I hope I'm not intruding" Rukia putting on her happy and innocent face

"Rukia, it is so nice to meet you, how you been"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm sorry to intrude you and your family this late"

"No problem, and since it is dinner already, you should join us for dinner, what do you say"

"Only if it's not too much trouble, Mr. Kurosaki"

"Of course not and please call me Isshin or dad"

"Okay...whatever you say…umm Isshin" Rukia said

Isshin running towards a poster of his late wife, saying out loud "Oh Masaki, now I have another daughter, isn't wonderful"

Karin was behind her father and smacks him behind his head "why do you always do this, do you know how embarrassing it is"

---

Somewhere outside in the deep forest of Karakura town, there lies a cave deep within the cave there long tunnel leading deeper in the cave. Two male voices were heard, one was very deep really recognizable of an older man, the other sounded younger voice their voices echoing.

"Are you positive this is the only way to get through, Akihiro? Will it even work?" the young man said while staring at a strange ancient device, by the looks of it; it somehow resembles a **senkaimon** gate with odd gadgets sticking out.

"Do you not have faith in my work, boy?" the man, Akihiro turned to the younger man. Akihiro by the looks of it was wearing a very long black cloak that was drag along the ground and a hood, his entire face was coved by black some black cloth the only thing you could see were his amber-color eyes.

"No, it's just that it only worked once" still looking at the device, "what makes you think that it will work again?"

"Since the first was just a prototype it was successful enough to transport only two of our comrades, Jun and Kenji, yet there was no reishi in the World of the Living so it became useless" Akihiro went towards an old looking desk, picking up some papers "but with these notes that you have taken from the Owners' Shop, I manage to successfully make it stable enough to transport all eight of us, but there is only a catch

"Yes and that would be what exactly", the younger man said in a curious tone.

"there would be a seventy two second window, so the timing as to be accurate. In other words you have to move from here through **Dangai, **in less than seventy seconds and wait another seventy-two seconds for the device to power up again"

"Really is that all, is there anything else I should know"

"There is now you mentioned it" Akihiro looking at him "since this is operating for a while now, we may have some company coming very soon"

"Oh what kind of company?"

---

As dinner was being served Rukia's soul phone began to ring, "I need to take this may I be excused for a minute"

"Of course Rukia"

"Thank you so much" Rukia left the dinner table, to take her call in the living room.

"So Ichigo" turning towards his son, "how was your day today, learn anything new?"

"Just the same boring stuff that's all" Ichigo continued to eat

As the whole we discussing about their days, Rukia was still talking, "Sorry Rukia to call you like this" the voice said on the phone, who she recognized the voice belonging to her friend, Renji, "but there have been some strange activities around your area lately", Renji said on the other side of the phone

"What do you think it is, Renji?", "Unfortunely I don't know the details, I was told that there was an emergency captains meeting today, and you know what that mean",

"You don't think…"

"Yeah, something about to happen, something bad."

"Okay I understand"

Rukia returned to the dinner table and said, "I'm deeply sorry, Mr. Kurosaki but I have to leave right now, I just remember I have to study for a big test"

"But you just got here"

"Again I am deeply sorry, Ichigo you mind walking me out the door". Ichigo nodded. He got up and walk with Rukia towards the front door. "So what up" Ichigo ask

"Something is definably going on, I and I think those two women have something to do with it"

"Like what"

"I'm not sure; but that Renji, he said that there is something strange going around this area and there might be something happen in the Soul Society"

"Okay"

A sudden beep was coming from Rukia's phone again. She flip her phone open and on the screen where flashes of red lights. The lights were located on one specific area.

"Now what"

"There is a strong activity going on," studying the screen, she continued "it looks like the activity are happening on just one location, outside of Karakura Town". Shutting her phone "We have to check, Ichigo"

"Alright let's go, then"

* * *

**Senkaimon- **Senkaimon are gates used to travel between the human world and the Soul Society.

**Dangai- **a bordering dimension between the Human World and Soul Society (not to be confused with Hueco Mundo). This is much more dangerous to do, as souls that cannot pass through before the gate to Soul Society closes are trapped there forever.

I changed Toshio name to Akihiro, because I didn't want to you to get confused, lol.

**Okay I know this chapter is a little confusing but the characters profiles are put up on my profile. Tell me what you think and also I was having problems on how to start in the beginning I felt like I was about to have a writer's block, thank goodness. Thank you for review and again I am open to any ideas.**


	5. Company

**Disclaimer: Bleach characters belong to Kudo Tite. But the Original Characters do belong to me.**

**I like to thank Lady Toky for beta-reading this chapter and Toolazytologin for giving me a push and being honest. Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

_Ch. 5_

_Company_

After Ichigo made up an excuse to go in his room, he and Rukia headed out in their Shinigami uniforms. Ichigo left his real body with Kon in his room, hoping Kon can handle his family for a while and that he doesn't anything humiliating. When they arrived outside of Karakura Town into an isolated forest area. They both sense a huge amount of spiritual pressure coming from deep within the forest. Trying to find the exact location where the huge amount of spiritual pressure was coming from.

"I haven't sense any spiritual pressure like this" Rukia said to Ichigo

"Neither have I" Ichigo grab Zangestsu from his back, preparing what lies ahead of them, same with Rukia pulling Sode no Shirayuki.

There were rustles in the bushes, Ichigo and Rukia tensed up. Ichigo walk towards the bushes. Once he got there was nothing

"That's strange"

"What's strange?" a voice said next to Ichigo ears, Ichigo let out a yelp who jump up in the air a little. The voice belonging to was no other than Shihōin Yoruichi, who was laughing a little because she didn't realized that she spooked Ichigo, "Boy Ichigo I didn't know you get scared so easily", still laughing

"Ah Yoruichi, you don't go behind people and scare them out of their wits, even in a middle of nowhere"

"That's what makes it fun"

Rukia ignored Ichigo complains, "Yoruichi-sama, what brings you here" asked Rukia, "well I've been sensing something strange ever sine this afternoon, so I've been investigating", "did you find anything", "No I haven't, what about you two?" "Well me and Ichigo ran into two strangers earlier today and been sensing something else to, but that's it"

"Hmm I see" deep in thought Yoruichi, "that would explain what happen to the shop". Ichigo came in the conversation, "what do you mean by that Yoruichi"

"Well earlier this evening when I came by Urahara's shop, it was broken into sometime today. I checked the place out, but nothing was seemed to be taken except for some documents and other papers. I guessing who ever broke in was defintally looking for something, and my guess would be Kisuke"

"Who would want Urahara?" Ichigo said "and a bunch of papers"

"Your guess is better than mine. Anyways, you felt it too didn't you" Ichigo trying to understand what she meant by that, "The huge spiritual pressure here, you mean"

"Yeah, it seems its coming in that direction there" Yoruichi pointed to her right. In the direction she pointed out, there laid a cave about 10 to 12 yards (30 to 36 feet).

"Whatever is in there, we have to be prepared, are you two prepared", looking at Ichigo and Rukia, they both nodded.

"Alright here we go". All three shunpo, towards the cave and disappeared into the darkness.

-----

**Soul Society**

All the Division Captains arrived at the 1st Division and went to their assign place to commence the meeting.

"I have called this meeting because there have been some disturbances in the World of the Living" The head captain said. He turned his attention towards Kurotsuchi-taicho, "I believe you have some information about these disturbances, Kurotsuchi". "Yes, my subordinates just discovered that there is a huge amount of spiritual pressure coming from the World of the Living, and I believe that there is something else going on there". The lights turned off and appeared a green screen on that screen there was a picture what looks like a map of Karakura Town and on the map there were the same red lights from the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. "As you can see here" pointing what seems to be a forest area, "there is where the huge amount of spiritual pressure coming form this areas right here". Everyone studied the screen observing the mysterious spiritual pressure.

Soi Fong stepping in "Head Captain, send me and the Onmitsukido to investigate this phenomenon"

The head captain, closed his eyes deciding to whether or not to send reinforcements, "very well you have my permission"

"Is everyone here present?" a tall shadowy figure said looking down at the young man whose name is Rokuro (from Ch.4). He kneeled down and bowed his head.

"Yes, Master, all the preparations are completed, but there is just one other thing. Akihiro predicted earlier that we are expecting some company"

"I see, how many?"

"Three" answered Rokuro

"Is that all, only three, it may seems that the Soul Society is becoming more careless" sounded uninterested, "proceed as planned, I'll be off now. So you'll be in charge of the mission"

"I am deeply honored Master."

"Don't fail me"

"You have my word master;" Getting up from the floor "this mission won't be a failure" giving one last bow and left.

"Good" with that the tall shadowy figure vanished leaving no trace of any sound.

Rokuro continues walking down the tunnel leading to the room that Akihiro was building the strange device. Once he enter that room, Akihiro, "its time, remember its only going to stay open for seventy-two minutes exactly." Rokuro nodded. Suddenly Akihiro started walking past him like he was leaving.

"You're not coming?" asked Rokuro

"No I have things here that need to be done, and besides someone has to stay here and greet our three guest" and with that said Akihiro left Rokuro

-----

Yoruichi, Rukia, and Ichigo were still walking through tunnels what felt like forever. Till they came across a huge spacious room surround by ridges and rocks. Then all of them stop all at once and sensed that someone was coming their way.

"Ichigo, Rukia be careful we don't know who or what we are dealing with",

"Right!" both of them said

Then out of the darkness came out a figure dressed in black, "Welcome" greeted the figure,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Yoruichi

"I am Akihiro, Ishiguro Akihiro" sifting his gaze at the Yoruichi, "and you are?"

"Shihōin Yoruichi". Akihiro gazed widen when he heard that name. "Shihōin, I haven't heard that name for hundreds of years ago I didn't expected to see someone from one of the Four Noble House here and in front of my own very eyes"

"And I haven't heard that name of your for a while now, Ishiguro Akihiro"

Ichigo became confused, like thinking if these two know each other, "Yoruichi how you know this guy"

"I'll explain later Ichigo, but first, look behind him; he's trying to keep us from getting to our destination. You and Rukia try to sneak around him while I keep him distracted". Ichigo nodded

"Here we go!"

Yoruichi disappeared and reappeared in from of Akihiro, to use a surprise attack by aiming her foot to the side of his face, but before she made contact he quickly block her kick by a swift of his hand, "is that the best you could do, Shihōin Yoruichi?" Yoruichi try to kick and punch him but he kept on block and dodging her attack. While Yoruichi was distracting Akihiro, Ichigo and Rukia began to sneak around the two, but were stopped. The entrance was block off by two large hollow that came from out of nowhere and these two hollows had some strange tribal like markings on there arms.

"You think I come into battle unprepared?" said Akihiro

"What the…" cut off, Yoruichi manage to dodge a cero from one of the hollows. "These two hollow are my earliest experiment. They are under my control and only serve me." Yoruichi facing Akihiro "I see so you really have gotten better, Akihiro". "I'll take that as a complement, Shihōin Yoruichi".

"Damn these hollows" Ichigo said and getting ready to use Zangestsu. Ichigo jump in the air and shouted out "Getsuga Tenshō!" a crescent shape like energy shot out from the tip of Ichigo's Zanpakutō directly hitting one of the hollows face. Waiting from the dust clouds to disappear, a cero was shot out from the hollow that Ichigo attacked. Ichigo mange to dodge the cero just in time. The same thing happened to Rukia when she tried to use some of her kido. "I don't understand, theses hollow are different form the regular ones, almost indestructible"

Yoruichi unable to knock down her target took a few feet back trying to see if there are any weak spots, then she sense the strange spiritual pressures disappear, _what the spiritual pressure, just faded, how is that possible?._ Akihiro closed his eyes sensing the spiritual pressure fading as well. "Well my work is done, time for me to take my leave", Right after Akihiro said that, the two hollow to unleash their ceros all over the place, making the cave collapse all around them

"Ichigo! Rukia! we have to get out of here, Now! This whole place is coming down" shouted Yoruichi

"Rukia hurry lets get out of here".

All three used their shunpo just in time before they were crushed by falling rocks and boulders. Finally outside in a good safe distance, they watched as the cave crumbled down from the inside out. A few minutes later they were surrounded by the Onmitsukidō, and heard a loud voice "everyone stand down". Out from behind from the group was the 2nd Division Captain Soi Fong.

"Explain what happen here, Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Well you see..." cut off by Yoruichi, "I will explain everything, Soi Fong" she said it with a smile

"Yoruichi-sama" Soi Fong said in a surprised tone

Far way, Akihiro was looking out where the cave was once been. Sighed, "What a waste of my talents to repair something that ancient and then destroy it", facing the opposite direction "if they were to dig it out and discovered what that device was, then the whole Seireitei would be in a state of panic, just as **he** planned", walking away. "On to the next plan then" as we was walking there was something thing white in his hands, some crumbled papers. Then he was gone.

-----

Outside of Rukongai it was calm and quiet then out of nowhere open what look like to be a Senkaimon opening. Came out were eight cloaked figures, judging from them there were normal size and one was taller almost 6 feet. One talked in a quiet voice hard to hear unless you were really closed, all heads nodded and all four of them headed towards different direction. The rest travel towards a village together. One of the figure stopped looking up at the night sky. Noticing that the other one was not there with them, One of them went to go retrieve the other figure whose gaze is still fixed on the night sky,

"Okami, is there something wrong?"

"Look Shizuka, aren't they beautiful?"

"Hai" Shizuka took off her hood and looked up the starry sky, "they are beautiful"

* * *

**The Onmitsukidō** -secret tactics, called the Stealth Force also called the Secret Mobile Unit/Corps, Special Forces or Covert Ops, is one of the three branches of the military under the control of the Central 46 Chambers, the others being the Gotei 13 and the Kidō Corps.

**Okami- **Miss

**Well I actually had fun writing this, I know the fighting scenes are a little iffy, but I did my best. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Since some of my classes are starting tomorrow the chapters would be posted like once or twice a week depending on my schedule, just to let you know. Please Review, don't make me beg, lol**


	6. Every Questions Need Answers

**Sorry for the wait, classes started on Tuesday and I had to see what my schedule would be since somebody messed it up but at least I got the classes that I wanted and not to mention there was a crazy thunderstorm last night, I had to shut off my computer two times because it kept on freezing itself on me. . Thank you so much Lady Toky for bet-reading this chapter. Well enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: Bleach characters belong to Kudo Tite. But the OC characters do belong to me.**

* * *

_Ch. 6_

_Every Questions Need Answers_

As Yoruichi explained to Soi Fong what happen before she and the Onmitsukidō arrived. Ichigo waited patiently for Yoruichi to finished her talk with the captain and to ask her some questions that need to be answered, for example how did she know that man earlier, Ishiguro Akihiro

Interrupted Yoruichi and Soi Fong, one of the Onmitsukidō member came up to them and faced Soi Fong and said "Commander there is something you should see". Soi Fong followed the person who interrupted their conversation to see what was so important. After Soi Fong left, Ichigo came up to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi how do you know that guy in the cave, it seems you two know each other or something"

"Well you could say that" Yoruichi took a deep breath "long story short, Ishiguro Akihiro used to be an instructor in the Spiritual Arts Academy a few hundred years ago. As I recall when I attendee the Academy he taught kido, then one day he was accused for doing some forbidden kido and experimenting, thus he was sent into exile, at least that what I thought back then. As for the rumors kido and experiments I do not know. I'm not sure if it was true or someone was jealous of his work. He was considered a genius"

"Yoruichi, when I attended to the Academy, I never heard of his name nor anyone from the Academy especially doing forbidden experiments" Rukia said.

"I wouldn't be surprised, I guess Central 46 didn't want students to snoop around and to learned what he was up to"

Ichigo sighed making Yoruichi facing him. "The Bounts, Aizan, and now this."

"I'm not sure how to make of it either Ichigo, if Urahara was here then we may have some more questions answered as well, but we are on our own right now. Also I have theory why Urahara left. I think didn't want to run into someone"

"You think it was that weird guy, Akihiro, was it?" "I doubt it. The two never met each other; he was exiled long before I became really close friends with Urahara" explained Yoruichi.

Soi Fong came up to the trio "Yoruichi-sama you should take a look this" Soi Fong said urgency. All of them gathered around crumble of rocks only to see that something else hidden under the rubble. Once the Onmitsukidō dug and removed the rocks there what look to be "Senkaimon!"

"So is this what's been causing theses spiritual activities"

"Yoruichi what is it" asked Ichigo

"This machine is a Senkaimon, a model of it actually. In order for it to work it need a large amount of reishi or some type of it"

Rukia's eyes widen with fear, "you don't think?"

"Yes, whatever the plan was, I believe it was to get into Soul Society, but for what purpose though and how many were sent exactly" Yoruichi turned to Soi Fong, "We have go to Seireitei and inform them about this!" Soi Fong nodded "alright I will call them to open up a Senkaimon gate for all of us"

-----

It was a quiet night in Soul Society until there was ruckus in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. The computers were picking weird readings and signals from the World the Living. The readings were picking up large amount of reishs in one area, and then about exactly sixty seconds later the signal disappeared from there. Then suddenly there was another reading that was picked up after that one first signal disappeared. The readings were coming from outside of Seireitei, in the far west of Rukongai, even past the 80th district of Rukongai. There was panic in the air, as everyone in the Institute begin doing recalculations of the strange phenomonom. They all knew there was an intruder, probably more then one.

"My these readings are interesting," Kurotsuchi Mayuri said in a curious tone, "I must require whatever is causing this activity"

Meanwhile

The rest of the captains were being informed about what happen in the World of the Living by either Hell Butterflies or messanagers,

The message was:

"_Sir I received word from Soi Fong-taicho from the World of the Living, the report was about a discovery they found. It was that of a Senkaimon gate. She believes that whoever was operating it was the cause of the strange amount of spiritual pressure being used probably activating it somehow and there is also something else. There appeared to be Ryokas somewhere in Rukongai, how many there are has not been reported yet"_

-----

Dawn was approaching in the Soul Society, out of the edge of Rukongai laid a rundown house, with broke windows, no front door, and cracks on the roof of the house. Inside of the house was empty, there was nothing in sight except on the far right corner was a lean figure leaning against a wall, with their arms crossed and their legs also, in one hand there. As the light from the morning sun came through the broken window bringing some life in the abandon place. The sounds of footsteps were heard in the back rooms of the house, coming closer into the front room. The figure that was leaning against the wall open their eyes.

"Where is everyone, at their post?" Rokuro asked noticing that it was just him and Yaeko

The one who was leaning against the wall was named Yaeko, she had short messy light brown hair, her eyes were the color of hazel "They are patrolling and scouting as we speak, is that all?" she answered Rokuro question. Rokuro was about to leave until he caught something that was shining from the morning rays. There he spotted a hilt of a sword leaning against the wall He turned to look at looking down from the handle there on the floor was a pile of clothes neatly folded by the sword. He knew who the clothing and sword belonged to.

"And what of Ume, where is she, not staring at the starts again I hope"

"No she off somewhere"

"Where?"

"I don't know probably to getting some real food to eat, I'm starving" she said calmly. Pointing out at a basket in a corner of the room containing what looks to be some left over bread and rice. Looking over where Rokuro who was staring outside through a broken window or what use to be window. Smirking, Yaeko then said while carelessly waving her hand in the air, "don't worry she's a big girl she can take care of herself". Rokuro nodded and turn his gaze towards the window, deep in thought.

"Rokuro, you still haven't answer my question when we arrived here"

"I forgot, what was the your question again"

"Why" she hesitated a little but continued "why are we here, most importantly why send **us** here"

"Why you say, because it is our job nothing more"

"Are you sure that's it

"What are you getting at, Yaeko?

Yaeko getting up from her spot, she wore a midnight blue uniform, (similar to Apache's uniform) with shoulder length sleeves showing her tone arms that have many scars on both of them, her foot wear like black boots, and an armor plate on both shoulders and on her left hip was a katana in a brownish sheath. She began heading out through the door frame "its just that why send **us. **Only six females and only four males for this so-call mission, is he that desperate to…"

"Desperate what Yaeko" Rokuro was very curious what she was getting at.

Looking up in the morning sky, Yaeko said "nothing I guess I'm just being paranoid that's all. I'm heading out I won't be back till dusk" She informed Rokuro, then left him alone with his own thoughts

Closing his eyes. _You too Yaeko. I guess I'm not the only one._

-----

Ukitake waited patently by the Senkaimon gate as the sun was rising from the horizon. The doors open revealing four people coming through and he instantly recognized them. "Good you all made it safely" Ukitake said in a relived tone.

"Ukitake-taicho, I am deeply sorry form not stopping the enemy in time"

"It's alright Rukia there is no need for apologies and on one is to blame. We were caught by surprised" Facing Yoruichi "do you have any more information or any idea who is behind this, Yoruichi?" Taking a deep breath "I am not sure what is about to happen and who is behind this but Ishiguro Akihiro has something to do with it, you remember him, right Ukitake?

"So he is still alive after all of these years. Come we have to report this to the Captain-Commander Yamamoto and the rest of the Gotei Captains"

"Hai" All four followed Ukitake to inform all the Gotei Captains

-----

"This is boring" sighed a young girl with shoulder length wavy jet black hair sitting on a boulder and staring at the ground below her, "why am I always stuck doing guard duty" she sighed again.

"Because you always volunteer, remember" The girl with the jet black hair got up quickly and ready to draw her weapon out from her back.

"My is that how you greet your friend, Nana"

"Oh look who it is, if it isn't Yaeko to grace me with her presence, what do you want?"

"I just came to check up on you Nana," Nana turned her back on Yaeko and has her arms up behind her head, "What is it" Nana sound uninterested

"Well I sense some hollows a while ago, I can't tell how many they are but they have been causing some ruckus, I thought you might want to come and join me, but I guess I was wrong" Yaeko walking away smiling a little knowing what Nana reaction might be.

"Yeah whatever," Nana a stopped in her tracks,"hey wait what did you say, Yaeko"

"Don't tell me you're deaf, Nana or you're having a hard time understanding my words Nana?" Yaeko said calmly but most like in a sarcatically tone.

"What was that Yaeko?! I dare you to say that to my face!" Nana yelling at Yaeko

"I would but I am in a hurry," continued to walk away from Nana, "well you coming or are you scared of some silly little hollows"

Following behind her, "Damn her" Nana said barely containing her anger.

-----

Dawn was approaching, bringing light in Rukongai; the streets of a known district were coming to life. People from their homes were getting ready for the new day. Some were putting up their stands; others were also getting ready to steal from them. Children running around trying to get themselves supplies and other things just to survive another day. From a distance, there was a small figure coming down the road. The figure came into view as the sun continued to rise. The figure was wearing a fade pink kimono with a purple sash, possibly to be a woman. The woman stop looking from left to right, observing the houses and street.

"So this is the 78th District, Inuzuri. Howling Dog" the woman said in a soft quiet like voice, "I'm home"

* * *

**Well there's Ch. 6 for you. Sorry if it is getting confusing by adding another of my OC character and mentioning of the other one. I will try to explain right now, there are six female characters; you can probably guess the other three ****Jun, Akeginu, and Shizuka****. ****Now new ones mentioned are ****Yaeko, Nana, and Ume****. If you read the character profiles on my profile then you can probably get why they are there and their backgrounds, but I have to do that after I am done with some certain chapters, I still want you to keep on guessing you can say. As for the male characters they are ****Kenji, Rokuro**** (Akihiro won't be in the chapters till much much later), wonder who are the other two. lol**

**I promise it will make senses as the story progresses. Please review and any ideas are welcome here. Thank you.**


	7. The Scent of Plum Blossoms

**Disclaimer: Bleach characters belong to Kudo Tite. But the OC characters do belong to me.**

* * *

_Ch. 7_

_The Scent of Plum Blossoms_

Ichigo and Rukia were waiting at the 13th Division barracks for Ukitake and Yoruichi who were at the Captain meeting in the 1st Division, giving their report on what had recently happen in the World of the Living.

He and Rukia were sitting outside, "How long to we have to wait out here?"

"Be patient Ichigo, as soon as they give our report Ukitake-taicho will come straight here and tell us what is going to happen next"

"Alright whatever you say" Ichigo sighed and look up in the morning sky.

Meanwhile in the meeting hall in the 1st Division, Yoruichi and Soifon were standing in front of Captain-Commander Yatamoto finishing their report. "So that was causing this entire phenomenon here and the Living?" Yamamoto said both Yoruichi and Soifon nodded.

"And what of this Ryoka that has been reported earlier? Do you think this has something to do with what happen there and the discovery of the strange device?"

Yoruichi began to say "I believe it is so Commander as I report earlier," taking a deep breath she continued, "I am not entirely sure what is going on at this moment, but whatever the enemy is up it can be anything good"

"I agree with Yoruichi-san" said Kyōraku Shunsui of the 8th Division "I don't believe that our new friends went through all the trouble just to rebuild a senkaimon gate and come all the way here" fixing his straw hat, "and what else do we know about this, Ishiguro Akihiro fellow other than being a teacher at the academy and sent into exile"

Ukitake Jushiro stepped in to answer his friend's question, "I already sent my 3rd seats to find any record of him in the Achieves, but I have not heard any words yet"

"I see. So this is going to be difficult then I thought" said Yamamoto, he then stood up from his sit and pounded his cane to the floor, "so I have decided, we must capture the Ryokas, before they cause any harm to Seireitei"

-----

As promised Ukitake Jushiro came by the 13th Division where Rukia and Ichigo waited for him.

"Sorry for keeping you two waiting, it was a long meeting then I expected"

Ichigo got up and walk over to Ukitake and ask "so what did the old man have to say, what do we do now?"

"Well Captain-Commander Yatamoto decided that we, Captains, should send some of our seated officers out to patrol some of the districts in Rukongai. Even some of the Captains volunteer to have a look at the district their selves, since there are no reports of anything unusual yet and besides there is no telling how many enemies we may have to face"

"Well at least the old man is taking precautions; still do you think it's a type of rebellion or something?" Ichigo ask, "Some of the Captains ask the same thing earlier, but we can't be sure"

Ukitake then turn his attention to Rukia, "Oh before I forget, Rukia do you remember when you told me your report yesterday about the two women you encounter and that one of them was wearing a strange armor with patterns on it?"

"Yes, I do an also I have this feeling that I seen it somewhere before"

"I see. I wouldn't be surprised if you have seen it before"

"What do you mean Ukitake?"

"You see The Spiritual Arts Academy keeps many artifacts on display"

"Oh you mean what others had a accomplish or has been done before" Ichigo said, "Yes Kurosaki almost what your school does in the World of the Living"

Pulling a piece of paper out from his Shinigami uniform, Ukitake then handed the paper to Rukia " I believe the strange armor you seen looks like this, am I correct?"

Looking closely the picture had a full body armor suit with two medium size shoulder piece that look like it could block any heavy blow and a protective chest plate. The armor itself was color black but with silver linings almost framing the armor, the patterns were like symbols and swirls all over making it elegant yet almost dangerous looking.

"The armor is like a type of shield you can say. What I've read, who ever wears this type of armor can focus some of their spiritual energy in to the armor itself making it indestructible. The silver patterns you see helps the user to channel their spiritual pressure to any location that he or she wants the armor to be less vulnerable. Only a few of these armors were made hundreds of years ago"

"If these armors were so 'indestructible', how come you or any of the Shinigami wears them?" ask Ichigo. "Well you see the armor itself would drain the user's spiritual energy, making them weak through the process. Almost reducing half their life and eventually the user would die"

"What?" Rukia gasp

"But it depends on the user's spiritual pressure. If the user has that of a Captain then the user would survive the process"

"Oh I see whatever happens to the armors, Ukitake-taicho?" ask Rukia. Trying to make sense of everything what Ukitake just said. "All the armors were discarded long ago because Central 46 thought they were too dangerous even for us captain to handle so they were all destroyed or though it seems"

"If you don't mind me asking Ukitake, who made the armor in the first place?" Ichigo ask

"That I do not know. When I found the information about this armor there was no name or when exactly it was made, but I did manage to find something" getting a scarp piece a paper out from his shinigami uniform, Ukitake unfolded the paper and handed it to Ichigo. On the piece of paper there was what seems to be a name of some sort it read out in bold letters: _**Tenzen**_

"Ten-zen" Ichigo was confused "but isn't this a name, Ukitake?"

Ukitake shook his head slowly, "I am unsure it could be a name or maybe something. If it is a name then I don't know who this person is or if this person was a shinigami or not"

Ichigo looked back at the piece of paper. _What exactly is going on?, _Ichigo thought

-----

The Captain- Commander requested that the 6th Division Captain Kuchiki and Captain Komamura, with their lieutenant and their seated officers to Rukongai in the 79th District to check if there has been anything out of the ordinary since the Shinigami Research and Development Institute picked up strange spiritual pressure that was located in the district the was in not long ago.

"_In order to protect Seireitei before the enemy attacks, I want the 6__th__ and 7__th__ Division captains, Kuchiki-taicho and Komamura-taicho to go through the south districts of 75th through the 80__th__ since the Research and Development Institute picked up some spiritual readings between those Districts." Yatamoto informed the Captains, "Also I want Soi Fong-taicho and the Onmitsukidoto to comb through the first 5 districts as a precaution. We do not know how powerful the enemy or their sole reason of being here"_

"_I understand sir!" Soifon said_

"_Then it is settled, our sole priority as Shinigami is to protect and defend Seireitei in all means necessary"_

Once there, he and Komamura-taicho decided to split up to cover more ground. Everything seems quiet in the 75th district and up. When Kuchiki Byakuya and his leitanut Abarai Renji reached the 78th district, Byakuya ordered his seated officers to question some people to find some clues if anyone seen suspicious looking characters and what they may look like.

Since the 78th districts seem 'calm' in a way, Kuchiki Byakuya began to take their leave. Renji followed his captain as he was leaving. Since they were in the district, a lot of people walked past them trying not to get in their way or even accidently bump into the two Shinigami, especially a Captain. Kuchiki Byakuya and his lieutenant Abarai Renji made their way through the 78th District of Rukongai, Byakuya kept his eyes straight ahead

As the two Shinigami made their way through the crowded streets of Inuzuri.

Something bump Byakuya on his right side making him stop to he see what or who bumped into him. Indeed it was a who, a woman, a petite woman to be exact with raven colored hair. Byakuya could not see the petit woman's face because she had her head bowed apologizing, "I am terribly sorry, Shinigami-sama, I was not looking where I was going, please excuse me" and with that said, the raven hair woman left, keeping her head down. After the woman left, a slight breeze began to pick up.

Byakuya was about to walk away but something caught his attention. All of a sudden there was a faint smell in the air, a familiar fragrance in the breeze.

_That scent. _He stopped dead at his track and tuned around to find the source of the faint smell, _it smells familiar._ Remembering the raven hair woman, who had accidently bump into him a few moments ago.

_Like white plum blossoms. Like her._

Renji stop a few feet away wondering what made his captain stop in the middle of the crowed road, "Taicho, what is it, is something wrong?" asked Renji.

Before Renji could hear an answer, two other Shinigami appeared bowing in front of them, "Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-fukutaichō" they said at the same time.

"Report"

"Hai, there has been no sighting of a Ryoka but some people reported seeing four strange looking characters early this morning, wearing dark cloaks and two of the strange characters were carrying large objects, possibly swords"

"Taicho" Renji said "do you think it the Ryokas? If they are we should…"

Before the Renji could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a loud explosion sound coming from a few feet away from them. Huge dust clouds gathered everywhere, unable to see what cause the explosion. People were screaming and running in different directions. As the dust was clearing, out of nowhere a claw came straight from the dust hurling towards them. All four of them manage to shunpo just in time before the huge claw came crashing down on the ground hard, breaking the piece of earth underneath it. By the looks of the huge claw it belong to no other than a hollow.

The Hollow itself was a massive one standing on all four legs and had a long tail. Its teeth were razor sharp like that of a shark. It shook its head violently as if it was shaking off some of the dirt and it began to let out a loud roar.

"What…a hollow" one of the shinigami said.

"Just don't' stand there you idiots, this is what you are trained for, am I right? Renji shouted out to the two shinigami. They both nodded at the same time taking out their zanpakutō from their sheath and prepared to attack the hollow that was charging towards them. The Hollow used one of its claws to begin its assault. The two shinigami dodge the hollow's claws. While the hollow was being distracted by the two shinigami, Renji jump up in the air and cut its tail off. The hollow let out a loud scream went straight for its mask; Byakuya used his shunpo and struck the hollow mask and landed on the ground. The hollow mask suddenly split into two but not completely

Renji then jump up in the air to finish the hollow, he took out his zanpakutō and slashed the hollow's mask. The hollow began dissolving where it stood

"It's over" Renji said in relieve.

Then Renji felt something behind his back, something very sharp almost a blade.

He turned around to see a tall figure behind him with a sword pointing behind him. Renji moved forward before the figure could stab him, and jump in midair before Renji could bring zanpakutō into his shikai form the figure appeared in front of Renji.

"What the…" before Renji could react, the figure raised his/her sword high up in the air ready to strike Renji down. Renji manage to block the blade, but by the strong force from it, he could not completely avoid it. With that force it knock Renji from mid air to the ground almost knocking the wind out of him. The figure landed gracefully on the ground and began to walk towards Renji as he was trying to get himself up.

The figure stop in front of him and raised his blade "how pathetic" the figure said in a deep masculine voice. Before the blade came down, the figure swiftly block a blade from behind.

"Identify yourself" Byakuya ordered as his sword was against the strange man's blade.

The man shifted his eyes at the white haori, "what do ya know a captain, it must be my lucky day", the man pushed Byakuya blade from his and jump a couple a feet way. Byakuya saw that the strange man had dark brown hair and dark eyes. As from the appearance, fairly tall, he was wearing a light brown cloak hanging over his left shoulder, and in his right hand he was holding a large katana, but some of the blade look like it was chipped.

"What is your name? I will not repeat myself" Byakuya said in an emotionless tone.

"My name huh" the man with the dark brown hair said and started to grin, "My comrades call me Jurou" shifting his eyes pass Byakuya "and my comrade there" pointing behind Byakuya "her name is Jun". Behind Byakuya was a young woman in black ready to strike from behind. As the young woman, Jun was about to make her blow from behind, Byakuya used his shunpo just in time before.

"Damn" Jun hissed

"Tell me" Byakuya began, "are you two of the Ryokas?"

"And what of we are" Jurou said "you going to kill us"

"It depends what you and your comrade are doing here"

"I see. Well then I guess you're going to have to kill me then". Getting ready to attack, Jurou reached in his cloak ready to pull what looks to be another weapon of some sort, but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to who was behind him, it was Jun, "Jurou, we don't have time for this right now"

"And whys that?" he turned towards her with an annoyed look on his face.

"You know why, it's not time yet" she said almost in a threaten voice. "fine" Juror sighed

The woman in black, Jun took out a small object and threw it to the ground it was a smoke bomb

"Well looks like I can't fight you right now until next time Shinigami" Jurou said, and both of them disappeared in the smoke. As the black smoke cleared they were gone

"Don't' let them get a way" Renji order the two seated shinigami

"Hai" they both said, leaving their Captain and Lieutenant to find the two Ryokas that had just escaped. A crowed was form from a distance, probably watching the fight from a safe distance. Byakuya was about to turn the other way around, until something caught his eyes. In the crowed he saw a familiar face. A face he hasn't seen since that tragic day fifty years ago. Soon the crowed started departing, people losing interest on what exactly was going on or were afraid that something else might happen if they stayed there too long.

Had his back turn facing departed crowed, Byakuya said while sheathing his sword, "Renji, you scout ahead as well and if by any chance you see Komamura-taicho, inform him what has happen". Renji was surprised by is captain's order, "but…" Renji began but stopped himself before he could finish his sentence, whatever caught his captain's attention, and he didn't want Renji to come with him.

"Hai, I understand, Taicho" with that said Renji left.

-----

Far way from the fight, there was a man standing on a roof top. It was Rokuro with his arms crossed and his eyes looking straight ahead, watching black smoke rising up in the air. Assuming that the dark smoke belong to Jun's smoke bombs

"Those fools what were they thinking, they almost jeopardized the mission"

Turning around "guess we have to change the plans then", he jump off the roof and landing on another and kept continued on going back to the hideout.

Meanwhile far away from the fight, there were loud screaming noises coming from in a huge forest area. Within the forest, some tree trunks had claw marks on them while some were practically pulled off from a ground. On the ground floor were served limbs and blood spattered almost everywhere.

_Hmm that spiritual pressure no doubt its Jurou, _Yaeko thought as she was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed, _I thought the plan was to keep ourselves quiet until we were ready to strike_

_I guess that moron forgot to take the capsule, or he just didn't want to,_

"What an idiot" she said to herself. Yaeko pulled a small pouch from her cloak and opened it. She pulled out a small round capsule that Akihiro gave not just her, but the rest of the group before they leave to come to Soul Society.

_Akihiro instructed all us to take one capsule per day to conceal our spiritual pressure even though he gave us five capsules per person. Once we take these we can't sense one of our own or the shinigami we have to go against._

Putting the capsule back in the pouch and into her cloak

_Yet he didn't mention any other of the side effects._

Yaeko sighed and shifting her eyes straight ahead watching some of the ground fly through the air and hearing sounds of limbs tearing, and screaming. In front of her was a giant Hollow with one of its arms missing and then another arm landing on the ground with a huge thud noise. The one who took off the hollow are was Nana, who had a huge grin across her face. It look like Nana was getting bored, so she ran passed the hollow and halting to a stop right behind it, the turned and was about to attack

_Crack_

A breaking like sound was heard coming from the hollow. The hollow's mask was sliced in half, as it was being to fall the hollow then began to dissolve in the air.

"Hey Nana are you done yet?" Yaeko said in her calm voice.

"Yeah I'm done" Nana said, sheath both her blades and started to look around like she was looking for something "hey where did the other one go, I though there were four?"

"The fourth one got away" Yaeko said walking over to Nana

"Ah so you let one hollow get away, huh" Nana sighed and put her hands on her hips "So what now should we go after it?"

"There will be no need it seems like someone else took care of it and besides Jurou messing around"

"So that's who spiritual pressure I felt earlier"

"We better get going. I guess we have to change the plan now because of Jurou being reckless and all. Why did he have to come along in the first place?"

She and Nana began to take there leave. After 5 minutes of walking, there were sounds of breaking twigs and bushes. The two of them stop and where ready to grab their weapons, waiting to see if it was another hollow, but out from behind some tress were people, men. By the look of their clothing and weapons hanging on their sides, they were bandits. It wasn't a surprise to run into bandits when you're in the lowest district. One of them came up, he was tall and dirty and his eyes were scanning both Yaeko and nana's body slowly.

"Well what do we have here, two beautiful ladies walking through a forest alone? Please let me and my friends escort you two out, or we could have some fun here and now". The man's 'friends' were slowly circled them and with smiles on their faces probably think what they are going to do to them since all of them are middle of nowhere.

Yaeko and Nana glanced at one another giving each other a devious smile.

-----

As Kuchiki Byakuya walking through the 78th district in a steady pace, he ignored the dirty faces that were thrown at him probably anger at his for almost destroying half of the houses when dealing with the hollow and the Ryokas.

_Back there in the crowed._

Byakuya remembering after his meeting with Jurou and his female accomplice Jun. Something caught his attention, he saw the face of his wife, Hisana. He couldn't believe it. His heart was pounding through his chest when he saw her face.

_That woman look just like Hisana, but it couldn't have been. I have to make sure. But if it Hisana reincarnation then she would not remember who she was or me._

He then heard noses coming from a near by alley way as he was walking by. He then looked at the open alley way and heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard for fifty years ago saying: "I have nothing that is valuable so please leave me alone"

"Hisana" he said almost in a whisper.

-----

Three men corner the woman in the pink faded kimono in a dark alley. Her back against a wall. "Look what we got here boys" one of the men said. "My, she's an attractive one, don't ya think boss?" "She smells nice too", another man said. One man stepped forward, assuming to be the leader of the two pulled out his knife and placed the knife on the young woman's cheek, barley touching her skin.

"I have nothing that is valuable so please leave me alone" she said, almost in an emotionless tone

"Really?" looking up and down her body slowly, "perhaps we can think of something". Moving his knife down from her cheek down to her neck to clasp of her pink kimono.

The young woman knew what he was going to do to her. She closed her eyes. _Just get this over with, _she thought

"B-boss"

"What, what is it" the leader sounded annoyed. The leader turn to the one who was addressing him who was looking at something. Whatever it was the man had fear in his eyes.

The woman opened both her eyes to see what the man was looking at. There behind the men only a few meters away was a Shinigami with what seems to be a white haori, his features were hidden in the shadows since the sun's light didn't reach the alley.

"I believe the woman said to leave her alone"

"So what are you going to do about. You Shinigami think you can do whatever you want. Come to our district thinking you are an All Mighty being that thinks he could sod whatever he wants, huh? You have no business here so leave" the man spat at the shinigami.

Byakuya moved his eyes from the man to the woman who was against the wall. He just kept staring back at the woman's eyes. Those same sad eyes. Byakuya swiftly took out the two men using shunpo. By the time the 'Boss' could react, a sword was at his throat causing the man to drop his knife.

"If you want to keep your life", still pointing his sword at the man's throat, "then I suggest you and you friends leave my sights at once". After Byakuya said those last words, he watched as the three men scramble to get up and practically ran for their lives. When the three men were out of site, Byakuya then turned around where the woman was. He looked at the woman. She was on the ground bowing her head, "I thank you, Shinigami-sama. I am ever in your debt". Keeping her head down, Byakuya felt the urge to touch the raven-hair woman. _His wife, His Hisana_, but he was against it.

"There is no need. It seem like you were in distress". She looks up toward the Shinigami

"Still thank you" she bowed again "if its not trouble I like to know name of the Shinigami that saved me, if that is not too much trouble"

"Kuchiki Byakuya". She repeated his name slowly, as she did that she brought one hand up, rubbing head as if she was going to have a headache.

"Are you hurt?" Byakuya ask this caught the woman by surprised.

"Yes I'm alright I guess I bump my head hard, thank you for your concern. I'll take my leave now" she said and was about to exit the alley when the Shinigami, Kuchiki Byakuya said, "What is your name?" without realizing it what he just said, Byakuya kept his gaze at the young woman face, the face he once and still loved, the same raven hair color, those same doe eyes, same petite body, and that same pale skin.

"My name is…it's…" the woman hesitated for a moment, seems like she was either debating whether or not she should answer his question. _He did save me after all, it is a least I can do to repay him._

The woman closed her eyes and open then with a smiled on her face and answered in a soft and gentle voice,

"It's Ume"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Jurou**- Tenth

**Ume- **Plum Blossom

**Wow this chapter is long, lol. So what do you think? Sorry for the late update, I was having some trouble putting scenes together. If anyone has any questions or are confuse on some parts of the story please just ask or PM me and I will do my best to answer your question. Please review and comment. **


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

I'm putting Requiem of thy Soul, on hold for now, but that does not mean I am giving up on it. I just I have to through and rewrite some of the chapters thats all. Hope you understand, thank you.

But I do promise that this story will continue

P.S. I missed what Twilight Countess last chapter of _Takuaji, _I would be happy if someone told me what Countess has to say, if not then its alright, thank you


End file.
